minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 9: Evacuation. (PART 1/3.)
(Yes I know there's no preview/teaser for this episode, I felt like a teaser would have gave too much away.) "This time, we're ending these stupid lizards, they just killed a helpless pig!" Charles shouted. He got his sword out as the dinosaurs crawled from the hole. Then something jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground. It was the source of the chirping noise, they were baby dinosaurs! They looked like smaller versions of the 2 big ones, except they were covered from neck to tail in big wooly feathers, and they had no tusks, there were at least 9 babies, they were about as tall as Order. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Charles shouted. "Calm down Charles, they're just curious." Peace said as the babies sniffed him. Then the 2 large dinosaurs ran towards the group... And ran right past them and to the babies! The one standing on Charles got off of him. "Now they're going to eat their own kind too?" Charles said. "I don't think that's what they're doing, look!" Winslow told him. The 2 adult dinosaurs then started to seemingly play with the babies, the babies weren't even scared! Now the group knew why the dinosaurs were being so territorial, they weren't heartless monsters, in fact it seemed that they didn't intend to hurt anyone... They were just a mother and father that were trying to get back to their children! "Look at them, they are so cute!" Ender exclaimed. Then the dinosaur who was seemingly the mother, did something disgusting. She vomited up the remains of Dead Parrots, Creepers, Spiders, Scorpions, Slimes, and a few of Sebastian's teammates, the babies however, were not disgusted at all, and started to eat it. "I guess they feed their young like birds." The Lever said as Becky was vomiting at the sight of what had happened. "Now I feel bad for stabbing that one in the eye!" Order cried, her eyes filled with tears. The Father then cleaned the babies with his long tounge, he was careful not to hurt the babies, it showed the group how caring these dinosaurs really were. The babies finished their meal of... Chum and walked into a nest made from the bones of several dead animals and some sturdy mud, including what seemed to be Cows and Sheep, they saw the babies cuddled up together in the nest, they were so adorable. Then the mother and father walked towards the group, their long teeth shining in the sun, it was a little intimidating but... The large animals stuck out their tounges and licked the group, exactly how they did with the babies, they were clearly thankful that the group had led them to their children. Although it was sweet, they were now covered in sticky dinosaur saliva, and it STUNK. The mother and father then went back to their babies, laid down next to each other, and closed their eyes, they had fallen asleep. "That was beautiful." Georgia said, she was crying too! "I don't think I've ever seen more caring animal parents, heck I've seen Ocelots abandon their kids before!" Wolf announced. "I think we should leave, these guys went through a lot to see their children again." Jesse M suggested. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, they deserve some peace." YouTube agreed. They left the small closed in area, and thought about how they would leave the badlands while doing it. "Guys it's getting dark, we had better find a safe place to sleep for the night." Jesse said. "I agree, this place might have some creatures that only come out at night..." Peace responded. They noticed a giant mountain in the distance. "Maybe that would be a good place to stay?" Order asked. "It depends, but it's probably the best we'll be able to find in this horrible place." Wolf responded. So, they started to make their way up the mountain, it was very steep though, and the sand the slopes of the mountain were made of was very brittle... "Are we there yet?" Becky asked. "No." Jesse M answered. Then they heard a loud rumbling noise, and then saw a that there was a rockslide heading right for them! Everyone screamed and ran down the mountain side, Becky and Ender lost their footing however, and fell down the mountain side to their deaths, Becky died of fall damage and Ender survived the fall, but was crushed by a rock, they both poofed into smoke. "NOOOOOO!" Ocelot shouted as she and Peace were crushed by rocks as well. Then they others were crushed... The only survivors had finally died... Then almost instantly, they respawned, in a large jail cell... To be continued. Category:Blog posts